Dream On
by Chibi Neko Yuy
Summary: Sasuke is off with Orochimaru. Naruto has been training with Jiraiya for three years. What happens when everyone's favourite blonde finally returns home to Konoha? Warning, this story will contain YAOI in it. Do not read if you don't like Yaoi
1. A return

**Dream On.**

By Chibi Neko Yuy.

A Naruto Fanfiction.

_Author's Notes:_ Hey everyone. In the past year, I've gotten into Naruto and this story has been buzzing around my brain for a while, screaming to be released unto the world. I know I should be working on 'Wizard of Oz', but I'm on a blank there at the moment. So, I figured why not post up something new. This is my first non-crossover story. Hopefully it will work out. However, I will need a beta-reader if anyone is interested because I'm the only one of my friends who is in to Naruto. If you're interested, you can email me or tell my at my lj, http/ also, the name is based on the song 'Dream On' by Aerosmith. I was listening to it and thought it suited Naruto, thus it is my inspiration. It will appear in the story at some time, along with some other songs; though the lyrics will only appear on my livejournal and versions of this story, seeing as doesn't like us putting up song lyrics.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the series Naruto (both manga and anime), and I do not endeavor to make it seem like I do. The only thing I own is the plot of this story. Don't bother suing me, you won't get much and it will cost you heaps in lawyer bills.

Chapter One. A return

Naruto, now 15, sighed slightly as he and Jiraiya walked into Konoha for the first time in three years. Tsunade had called them home.

"We'd best go and see what the Godaime wants." The changed blonde remarked.

The past three years had been an eye-opening and humbling experience. It had changed him for the better, both in appearance and personality.

In appearance, he now stood at 6 foot 2 with the graceful, misleading figure of an acrobat. It made him seem almost fragile, something he most definitely was not. His golden blonde hair was longer and slightly more tamed due to the weight caused by the extra length. His blue eyes had an exotic tilt to them and his lashes were thick enough that it looked like he was constantly wearing eyeliner. He'd lost all remaining baby fat on his face, which was now masculine and mature, his whisker marks present as always. He wore the black Jounin uniform, complete with leg wrappings, fingerless gloves, and green flak jacket, and now black hitae-ate, having had to replace the original blue cloth. He'd achieved the rank on his thirteenth birthday. Over the top of this, however, he wore the white jacket that the Yondaime was famous for. In fact, Naruto could easily be mistaken for the fourth Hokage, if not for his whisker marks. On his fourteenth birthday, he had received a shock to the system when he found out that his father was none other then Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime. His mother, however, remained a mystery.

Personality wise, Naruto had grown up. Being hunted by the Akatsuki had forced him to grow up quickly. He still had his big heart, but his loudness had quieted and his endless energy had been tamed. Jiraiya thought it a good change, though he occasionally missed the old Naruto. Of course, Naruto could never give up his love of Ramen, but he wasn't so obsessive about it and actually ate normal meals at the proper times. This had caused his massive growth spurt. His travels had given him a new appreciation for life and had healed many of the non-physical wounds that had been caused by the abuse of the villagers during his youth.

All in all, he was one very different person.

"I'll meet you there." Jiraiya nodded, unbelievably proud of his young student.

Naruto left with a flash of yellow light, using his father's signature 'body flicker technique', the one that had earned him the name 'Konoha's Yellow Flash.'

Tsunade was dozing at her desk as usual when there was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" she asked grumpily.

"Someone is here to see you, Hokage-sama. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was the Yondaime." Izumo said; he and Kotetsu were her guards, like usual.

"Send him in, I'm curious." Tsunade sat up straighter and got rid of any evidence that she was sleeping.

"Jeeze, if I'd known I'd get this reaction I would have waited for Jiraiya and not gone on ahead." The teen that walked in was extremely familiar to Tsunade, "Miss me, 'neechan?"

"NARUTO?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Tadaima, Tsunade-neechan." Naruto said softly.

Tsunade leapt over her desk and pulled him into a hug.

"Kami-sama I've missed you, Naruto." She said.

"See, I told you I'd look after him." Jiraiya walked in.

"So you did. And it seems you've grown and matured, Naruto." Tsunade held Naruto by the shoulders, looking him up and down.

"Puberty does that. It helps that I've fully merged with Kyubi." Naruto replied.

"That's unexpected." Tsunade was surprised.

"Not really. That's how Father designed the seal." Naruto shrugged.

"He's inherited the Uzumaki skill with seals." Jiraiya stated, "He even fixed the Kazekage's seal."

"I thought Gaara seemed more sociable." Tsunade murmured.

"So how are all my friends doing?" Naruto asked.

"Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji are Jounin now. Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata are fully-trained medic-nin. Akimichi Chouji is a chuunin and now teaches at the academy, helping Umino Iruka. The rest of your age group are all chuunin still. Hatake Kakashi is doing missions full time, not wanting to take another team. He constantly states that his team 7 still exists, they're just all getting extra training at the moment. He really is fond of you gakis." Tsunade replied.

"It will be good to see them all again." Naruto smiled fondly.

"You're the furthest advanced. None of them know this for I kept my promise and have not said anything about you." Tsunade revealed.

"Does this mean that my application to the ANBU has gone through?" Naruto was eager to know.

"Indeed it has, Uzumaki-san. Welcome to the ANBU forces." The ANBU captain walked into the office.

"I'm honored." Naruto bowed politely.

"Before you go off with the captain, Naruto, I need to give you some things your father left you." Tsunade handed over an ornate wooden box.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he accepted said box and opened it. Inside were several scrolls, kunai and other trinkets. He took out the topmost scroll and unrolled it.

_To my son,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that my seal worked; you lived, and I died. Naruto, I am so sorry that I am placing such a big burden on your shoulders. I hope you can forgive me for this. I only knew that as an Uzumaki you would be able to handle having the mighty Kyubi sealed inside your stomach, and that when you merged with the kitsune, you would not use its powers for evil._

_If only I could see you as you are now. I wonder how you look, how you behave. Do you like ramen? Are you a prankster, or do you study hard? In saving the village, I have lost the chance to learn all these things about you. That will be something I will always regret. Your mother felt the same._

_Her dying words were that you were to be named Naruto and that you would be the child used for the seal. She had faith in your strength as well, even before you were born._

_Naruto, know that I will always be proud of you no matter what you do. I only ask that you look after the village for me. I loved Konoha as much as you and your mother. Give my greetings to Jiraiya and Kakashi for me, and check in on Kakashi every once in a while. He lost his team-mates young and lets the depression get to him too easily._

_All my love,_

_Kazama Arashi. Yondaime_

_P.S. I hear that Suna is sealing a youkai into a child. Try to get to know him, I feel you will have much in common._

"So what's in the box, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, rather curious as to what his former student had left his current one.

"Several scrolls, kunai and other trinkets. Plus a letter from Father. He sends his greetings to you, Ero-sensei." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"It must be nice to hear from him." Tsunade said softly.

"Hai. He said he would be proud of me no matter what I did and that he and my okaasan chose me to be the vessel for they believed in my courage, strength, ability and character." Naruto blinked back tears.

"Well as one last gift, he left the ANBU the keys to the Uzumaki estate. He wished us to use it to house and train the ANBU. It is a separate little town, much like the Hyuuga and Uchiha estates, and the head family mansion has been kept clean but left for you." The ANBU captain stated.

"I have no problem with it to continue being used in that way. I will, however, take up residency in the mansion. Hokage-sama, could you please have all my details changed to my new address?" Naruto requested.

"Don't worry, I'll have it done. Go, you need to commence your training. Good luck with that." Tsunade said dismissively.

"Arigato." Naruto bowed and left with the captain.

"That kid is going to need all the luck he can get. ANBU training is said to be hellish." Jiraiya said, sitting down and accepting the cup of sake from Tsunade.

_More Authors Notes:_ Well I hope everyone has enjoyed this first chapter. If you have any comments, please press review or take them up with me on my livejournal. Also, I'm still looking out for a beta-reader, so let me know if you want to take up that position. Further chapters will come out pretty quickly I hope for I already have a rough outline of the story hand-written.

_Translations:_

**Konoha** – The hidden village of the leaf. Part of the Fire Country. It is the village in which Naruto lives and most of the series is set.

**Godaime** – Fifth Hokage. Tsunade of the legendary three sannin holds this position.

**Hitae**-**ate** – forehead protector. Not to sure on the spelling. Kindly correct me if I'm wrong. Ninjas get these when they pass the academy. It signifies them as ninjas.

**Jounin **– Second highest rank of ninja. Going from bottom to top, the ranks go academy student, gennin, chuunin, Jounin, ANBU / Hunternin.

**Yondaime** – Fourth Hokage. Youngest and shortest-lived of the Hokages of Konoha. He sacrificed his soul to seal the Kyubi in Naruto. He looks a lot like Naruto, so it is thought that he is Naruto's father. His name is never mentioned, but Kazama Arashi is what a lot of people think it is.

**Hokage** – The ruler of Konoha. Word literally translates into Fireshadow.

**Kazekage** – Ruler of Suna. Means Windshadow.

**Suna** – The hidden village of the sand. Home to Subbaku no Gaara, another demon vessel like Naruto.

**Akatsuki** – An organization comprised entirely of missing-nin. They are recognized by the cloaks they wear which are black with red clouds. They are hunting Naruto for Kyubi inside him. Each member is very powerful and very dangerous.

**Kyuubi** – Nine tailed fox demon that attacked Konoha. Gigantic and very powerful. Now sealed inside Naruto. Not known whether it is male or female. For the purpose of this story it will be female. Kyuubi will lend Naruto its powerful red Chakra when a situation becomes desperate.


	2. ANBU hell

**Dream On.**

By Chibi Neko Yuy.

A Naruto Fanfiction.

_Author's Notes:_ Hey everyone, back again with the second chapter. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Wow, I can't believe that I already have so many reviews! Thanks everyone. I'll reply to your reviews at the bottom of the chapter. Okay everyone, I want to let you all know that this story is going to be a SasuNaru fanfic. I know its been done so many times before, but I'm trying to make it different. Naruto isn't going to immediately be with Sasuke. And he won't be a blushing UberUke either. I'm going to make these two boys work for their relationship. Naruto will be briefly paired up with other people throughout the story, most likely in flashbacks mainly.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the series Naruto (both manga and anime), and I do not endeavor to make it seem like I do. The only thing I own the plot of this story. Don't bother suing me, you won't get much and it will cost you heaps in lawyer bills.

Chapter Two. ANBU hell.

Naruto followed the captain across rooftops to the Uzumaki estate, which was now known as ANBU Headquarters.

"We will get you settled in your new residence – all your possessions from your former apartment have been moved there – then we'll get your equipment and uniform before setting up your training schedule. You've got a long road of training ahead of you, Uzumaki-san." The captain stated.

"I am ready and willing, Captain. This is another step in my road to becoming Hokage." Naruto said seriously.

"Well, here we are. The Uzumaki head family mansion. I will come back for you this afternoon." The captain walked off, leaving Naruto to his own devices.

"So this is my home." Naruto murmured as he began exploring the mansion. And he meant what he said. Unlike his old apartment, which had only ever been a house, this mansion was a _home_. He could almost feel the comforting spirits of his ancestors, his family, welcoming him.

The mansion was much larger then anything Naruto was used to. It had its own library, a large kitchen, several bedrooms each with attached bathrooms, a indoor onsen, and a meditation room that was an indoor garden.

The last room that Naruto came upon was the only one that had the door closed. Opening it, he stepped inside and gasped in shock. It was a nursery. Looking around, tears came to his eyes as he saw the small baby outfits and toys that filled the lovingly decorated room. From the name painted on the head of the crib, he realized that this was the room that his parents had prepared for him. His mother and father had loved him and had everything ready for them to be a family together. This filled him with shock. While he knew that Yondaime was his father, he'd never registered the fact that some one might have loved him enough to want him as family. It had always been wishful thinking for him growing up. Once he had calmed down, he wiped away the remaining tears and began looking around the room properly, wanting to see what his parents had prepared for him.

A couple of hours later, Naruto had finished settling in. He'd claimed the main bedroom for himself, then cooked and ate lunch. He was just about to start reading the scrolls he'd received when the doorbell rang. Standing up again, he answered it and found the ANBU captain there.

"I see you've adjusted well." The captain observed, taking in the lounging kimono Naruto was now wearing. Naruto had found it in the closet and guessed it belonged to his father.

"Yes, thank you. Could you give me a few moments to change? I got comfortable and forgot you'd be returning today." Naruto admitted with a slight blush.

"Understandable. I will wait here while you put on something more appropriate. I'll be giving you a tour of the estate and we'll be purchasing your equipment, before arranging your training schedule." The captain revealed.

"Hai." Naruto dashed off down the halls.

He returned ten minutes later in his Jounin uniform.

"Let us depart then." The captain nodded in approval.

"Ano, sir, what do you want me to call you?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"That's a good question," the captain chuckled, before removing his mask, "And seeing as you are one of us now, you get to know who I really am. My name is Hyuuga Tsubasa. I believe you know my nephew, Neji. I am his mother's brother."

The man looked a lot like Neji, though he had a different facial structure.

"Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san." Naruto bowed politely.

"Come now, you can call me Tsubasa. You'll be cursing me before the week is out, anyhow." Tsubasa chuckled.

"Very well, Tsubasa-san." Naruto shrugged, not sure what to make of Tsubasa's last comment.

"Good, now come on, Naruto-kun, we've got ground to cover." Tsubasa smirked, leading Naruto through the streets.

Naruto was shown the dojo, the target-practice area, the training fields, the various shops, the medical centre, the restaurants, the onsen, and the main office. Once the tour was done, he was taken to a clothing store and measured up for his uniform. Then he was taken across the street to the mask maker and sat patiently as his head was molded in plaster.

"What animal would you like your mask to represent, Uzumaki-san?" the mask maker asked.

"Could it be a representation of the Kyubi, please? I've merged with said kitsune now, and I want to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies." Naruto requested once all the plaster had been removed from his face.

"A fitting choice, sir. Your mask will be ready for your initiation." The mask maker nodded.

The final shopping stop was the blacksmith.

"Okay kid, a lot of your weapons are gonna be your basic nin-weapons such as kunai, shuriken, and senbon. The major difference with ANBU is that, not only will you be using a katana as well, but you will also specialize in a weapon and make it yourself. You're here now to look at the various weapons and choose which one you want to specialize in." the blacksmith stated.

"Okay. Cool." Naruto nodded and began browsing the various weapons hanging on the walls of the shop. They ranged from glaives, to chain-sickles, to knuckle-dusters. Then his eyes fell upon a pair of sai (A.N. And I'm talking about the weapon here, not the manga character). Naruto preferred close-combat, and those sai looked like they could cause a good bit of damage while still looking damn cool.

"I wish to learn how to wield those sai." He stated.

"Nice choice. You've got the build for them. According to what data we have on you, they match your fighting style also." Tsubasa nodded.

The blacksmith added a pair of practice sai to the top of the pile of weapons he was making on the counter. Paying for everything, they added the new bags to their others and headed into the main office.

"Impressive office." Naruto commented, looking around.

"We like striking awe into anyone who comes here. Of course, it's only this daunting in the public area. Out back where only ANBU go, it's not so bad." Tsubasa chuckled, "Come, I've got to set up your training timetable. Then you're to go home and sleep. You'll need it. Tomorrow your ANBU training starts."

Naruto did not like the sadistic smirk on Tsubasa's face.

Once he was given his timetable, he gathered his bags and left. Getting home, he put away his things, had dinner, and went to bed.

The next morning his alarm went off at five am. He knew that if he wanted to be ready for his six thirty am start, he needed to get up now. He glared out his window as he noticed that the sun wasn't even up yet. This was an evil time of the morning. Showering and dressing in the clothes he'd bought yesterday, he ate breakfast and headed out to the dojo, where he would start his training. He had no idea the hell he would be in for.

Every day, from six thirty am till six thirty pm, he went through relentless training with the only breaks being for a drink of water or lunch. Every muscle was worked, every move drilled. He went through target practice, kata drills, sparring, flexibility training, sword drills, worked with his sais, learned the ANBU code and sign language, and went through combat simulations. By the time he got home in the evening, he only had enough energy to eat dinner, shower, and collapse in bed.

Currently it was assessment day. Naruto had been fighting for his life for the past three hours. He stood in the middle of the arena, panting heavily as he dripped with sweat. His hair was matted to his face. His clothes were in shreds hanging off his body. He'd been pushed to his limit and beyond. This was evident by the fact that he'd shifted to his kitsune form. Nine tails whipped behind him, fox-ears twitched on the top of head, his fangs showed due to his panting, claws flexed, and slit-like blue eyes darted around, waiting for the next opponent.

As someone approached, he twitched and shifted into a defensive stance, ready to fight once more.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun. It's over." It was Tsubasa that had approached.

"Over?" Naruto questioned, still not relaxing.

"Hai. Your assessment is finished. You've passed. You're a full ANBU member now." Tsubasa smiled.

"Sugoi." Naruto whispered, before collapsing unconscious.

"Good job, child." Tsubasa chuckled, before turning to the ANBU medic-nin that ran over. "Have him taken to Tsunade. She can look after him for us."

"Hai, Captain." The medic-nin gathered Naruto and sped away with him.

_More Authors Notes:_ Well here you go, chapter two all done. Before I do the translations, I'd just like to give a shout out to all my reviewers so far. **yami1**, **pipsqueak0120000**, **Stormraven**, **Agni**, **Toma Kaze**, **genbo**, **alice zhou**, **RaitenKitsune**, **ShadoweGoddess**, **Prozacfairy**, **Hiei098**, and **Love Squared**. Thanks heaps guys. I've never gotten so many reviews at once. Twelve in a day since posting is great. This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

_Translations:_

**ANBU** - The ANBU, meaning "dark side" is actually short for **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai (literally Assassination Tactics Special Military Force). The ANBU work directly under the leadership of the Hokage. This specialized ninja battalion generally works in groups of four to five. They are responsible for assassinations and missions requiring highly trained ninjas

**Sai** – I find this weapon kind of hard to explain. To see an image of one go to the link in my bio. The sai was used recently in the move 'Electra'. In fact, it is Electra's trademark weapon.


	3. Kakashi finds out

**Dream On.**

By Chibi Neko Yuy.

A Naruto Fanfiction.

_Author's Notes:_ My god, this chapter has been giving me so much hell. I've had to painfully extract most of it, like pulling a tooth. For some reason, I have trouble writing Iruka without him accidentally transforming into Uber Uke. It is my personal belief that Iruka actually hides a lot of his true ability. Why else would he have been chose to teach the class that had the Kyubi vessel in it. With the way the village treats Naruto, I'm sure they did something weird with his academy days too. For those of you who reviewed, I luv ya all! Replies and thanks to said reviews are posted on my live journal. You get to it via the link on my bio page. I will be posting the story up there in bits and pieces from now on, also.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the series Naruto (both manga and anime), and I do not endeavor to make it seem like I do. The only thing I own the plot of this story. Don't bother suing me, you won't get much and it will cost you heaps in lawyer bills.

Chapter Three: Kakashi finds out.

Hatake Kakashi was not a particularly happy person. The deaths of everyone he'd ever held close was the cause of that. His former team-mates and sensei stung the fiercest in his heart. This was why he remained single. It was also why he was always late due to spending so much time at the memorial stone, wishing things could have turned out differently.

All this hadn't been helped by the events of three years ago. Team 7 had been the only team of gennins he had ever passed and he had come to see them like his children. When the team split, each child going off to a different sanin – one abandoning Konoha to do so – he found himself feeling even more lonely than before. This led to him pushing himself too hard in his missions and training.

In other words, Kakashi was in hospital again. Really, they practically had a bed with his name on it these days. He was dozing lightly in said bed when suddenly a gurney was wheeled in, an unconscious figure on it. Tsunade was the one to put the person into the other bed in Kakashi's room and hook them up to various monitors, while the gurney was taken out by the other doctors.

"Who's the patient, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked curiously, needing something to distract him from boredom.

"Someone you should recognize, despite the changes in his appearance." Tsunade moved out of the way, allowing Kakashi to see the man on the bed.

"Naruto." Kakashi gasped, seeing the bruised and battered kitsune lying unconscious on the bed, breathing with the aid of an oxygen mask, "When did he get back? What happened to him?"

"Calm yourself, Kakashi. The brat got back a month ago. He lives at the Uzumaki estate now." Tsunade revealed.

"The ANBU estate? Does that mean he's this bashed up from going through the assessment?" Kakashi asked, remembering his own ANBU days.

"Correct. When this stubborn fool wakes up, you really should catch up with him. He may just surprise you." Tsunade smirked and left.

'I wonder what she meant by that.' Kakashi pondered silently. Standing carefully, he moved over to Naruto's bed and sat down in a chair beside it. Looking his former student over, the first thing he noticed were the fox-features. They were kind of hard to miss, what with nine fluffy tails twitching and the ears on the top of his head that were screaming to be tweaked. Honestly, it wasn't Kakashi's fault, those fuzzy appendages were just asking for it. At least, that's what Kakashi said to himself as he reached out and tweaked Naruto's fox ears, rubbing them lightly and discovering just how soft they were.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you make it a habit of rubbing peoples' ears while they're out of it?" came the amused voice of Naruto. Kakashi retracted his hand quickly, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. Looking down, he saw slit-like blue eyes regarding him with amusement as a clawed hand reached up to remove the oxygen mask.

"Ano…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Jiraiya did the same when I finished merging. Before I learned how to hide my kitsune side." Naruto chuckled as he sat up gingerly.

"Should you even be moving, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even realized that he wasn't wearing his mask and hitae-ate.

"I'm fine. I heal very quickly, thanks to Kyuubi." Naruto reassured, "By the way, I'm surprised to see you without your mask."

"Kuso." Kakashi swore, making Naruto burst into laughter.

"You are one of a kind, sensei." The blonde fox chortled.

Kakashi retrieved his mask and put it back on.

"From what Tsunade told me, I gather that you're ANBU now." The silver-haired Jounin commented.

"Hai. I had my assessment today. Thus my unconscious state. Tsubasa-sama mentioned that you were ANBU once, so you should know what I went through." Naruto smiled slightly.

"One does not forget undergoing the ANBU assessment. Whichever sadistic bastard came up with the process would have gotten along well with Ibiki." Kakashi snorted.

"Apparently it was Ibiki's grandfather that developed the current assessment." Naruto revealed with a smirk.

"By the gods it's good to have you back with us, Naruto. You've always been an endless source of bizarre facts and entertainment." Kakashi chuckled, pulling Naruto into a hug.

"I aim to please. And it's good to see you again, Kakashi-sensei. I had planned to come see everyone as soon as I got back, but I was caught up in ANBU training straight away. In fact, this is the first time I've left the estate. Everyone is ecstatic to have an Uzumaki there again." Naruto returned the hug.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi was confused.

"Look, why don't you come with me to my home and we can catch up there. I know for a fact that we're both fully recovered and that sneaking out of here will be easy." Naruto suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Kakashi said.

Both shinobi were about to get up when none other than Umino Iruka burst into the room.

"HATAKE KAKASHI, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PUSHING YOURSELF TOO FAR? Why I even put up with you I don't know!" the chuunin teacher yelled at his lover, making Kakashi cower back against his pillows.

Seeing the legendary Sharingan Kakashi cower from an academy teacher had Naruto crack up and roll off the bed to the floor in laughter. His mirth wasn't helped by the fact that he knew just how scary Iruka could be when in full rant mode.

"Oh sure, laugh at me." Kakashi huffed.

"Well excuse me for getting amused at seeing the legendary Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi getting yelled at by a chuunin academy teacher." Naruto calmed down and stood, still snickering at random intervals.

"Iruka, I'm sure you remember Naruto here." Kakashi said in a fake sweet voice, intending to give Naruto his just desserts. Everyone knew how much Iruka fussed over Naruto.

"Naruto?" Iruka gasped, spinning around to face the blonde. The teacher's eyes widened as he took in Naruto's changed features. His reaction was much like Kakashi's: he reached up and rubbed Naruto's ears. This made Kakashi burst into laughter this time.

"Why did I know that was going to happen?" Naruto huffed.

"How long have you been home? Why are you in the hospital? Are you alright?" Iruka went into fussing mode while pulling Naruto into a hug.

"I've missed you, Iruka-sensei." Naruto murmured, returning the hug. "Come with Kakashi and myself back to my place and I'll tell you both what I've been up to."

"That sounds good, but are either of you supposed to even be moving about?" Iruka asked.

"Don't worry. Thanks to my unique healing, I'm already fully recovered, and Kakashi-sensei is just being lazy by staying here." Naruto stated.

"Very well. Lead the way. I've got no idea where you live now, since your old apartment has been sold." Iruka sighed.

"I live at the ANBU estate now, though you can probably tell that due to my outfit." Naruto revealed.

"By the fact that you were in the main hospital and not just the ANBU one, I take it you finished the trials today?" Iruka raised an eyebrow

"Yup. They were hard. Worse than anything else I've been through. The training was hell too." Naruto nodded.

"It usually is. ANBU amuse themselves by training rookies. I was the one that trained Itachi, so I speak from experience." Kakashi stated.

"No wonder he was so messed up." Naruto muttered, but Kakashi heard him. It earned him a whack on the back of the head.

"You two are as bad as siblings." Iruka laughed as they entered Naruto's house.

"This is Arashi-sensei's old house!" Kakashi gasped in realization.

"Hai. The ANBU estate was left to them by Uzumaki Arashi, the Yondaime and my father." Naruto revealed.

"You-your father?" Kakashi collapsed to his knees in shock.

"Hai. Perhaps, if I revert to my fully human form it will be more obvious." Naruto smiled, closing his eyes as his ears and tails disappeared. When he opened his eyes again, his appearance was almost identical to his father's. He knelt down before Kakashi. They were all in the living room.

"You look so much like him. Why did I never see it?" Kakashi raised a shaking hand to Naruto's face, tears in his eyes – for he had pushed up his forehead protector to look at Naruto properly.

"You hurt from his death, and still hurt from the loss of Obito. Father left me a letter, asking me to watch over you and make sure you weren't hiding behind masks, be they physical or mental." Naruto said softly.

"Yondaime-sama always was so caring. He comforted me that night after I found out about my parents." Iruka commented.

"Both of you are more than welcome to come live here with me. You are both my anikis, after all." Naruto invited, before pulling Kakashi into a hug.

"I am honored that you think of me as such, Naruto." Iruka joined the hug.

"Don't be shocked, you were the first person to acknowledge me, after all." Naruto smiled.

"We're a sorry sight, the three of us crying and hugging." Kakashi chuckled, pulling back to wipe away his tears.

"We're human... more or less." Naruto shrugged, having to change his words as Kakashi playfully tweaked his ears and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so you two are human and I'm a kitsune. What I was TRYING to point out was that even shinobi have to let go of their cold masks and release their emotions every once in a while. Never showing emotion is no way to live, and can kill you just as easily as a blade can."

"You've grown up and gotten wiser, Naruto. It's a good change." Iruka ruffled Naruto's unruly hair.

_More Author's Notes:_ This feels like a good place to stop. Thank god I got this painful chapter out of the way. Hopefully things will flow more smoothly now too. Many apologies for how long this chapter has taken, but like I stated up top, this has been a painful extraction. Thankfully, I'm back in the writing mood and chapter four will be out in a few weeks if things go as planned. I'm still looking for a beta, everyone. I've had one offer, but she knows Gundam Wing better then she does Naruto, so I'm gonna let her at my Gundam Wing stories. Also, I have a question, should I bring Haku into this story? I've got an idea of how to that I don't think has been done before, but I want my readers opinion first. As always, please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_Translations:_

**Sharingan** - Sharingan is the blood inheritance limit of the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha are said to be descendants of the Hyuuga, with the Byakugan changing into the Sharingan over time. This doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. As such, the clan member can view a technique being performed and see the tricks and movements required to be able to complete it. However the clan member cannot copy techniques that are unique to another bloodline. The Uchiha clan member is not granted the Sharingan at birth; it is only activated later in life, typically during a time of emotional stress in the heat of battle. The Sharingan itself can be transferred to another non-Uchiha by a medical ninja, such as happened with Leaf ninja Uchiha Obito to his teammate Hatake Kakashi.

**Byakugan** - Byakugan is the blood inheritance limit of the Hyuuga Clan. The Hyuuga clan was one of the founding noble families of Leaf village. The clan itself is said to be the ancestors of the Uchiha clan who possess the bloodline of the Sharingan eye. When the "Byakugan" is activated, the clan member gains an extra-sensory perception, which gives them penetrating sight and telescopic vision. This allows them to see the tenketsu; the internal chakra coils system 361 pressure points. This vision also grants the member a near 360° view of their surroundings, the higher the skill of the clan member, the further the distance from which they can sense incoming attacks. Unfortunately the vision does have a weakness, a small blind spot that extends outwards from the vertebra of the upper back. The clan uses this ability in conjunction with their own chakra creating the Juuken (gentle fist) fighting style. The clan member can use their fingers or palms to emit chakra to flow into their opponents body's at the tenketsu points. When the hand draws close enough to strike, the clan member can stop or increase their opponent's chakra flow. The internal chakra coils which spread throughout the body also wrap around the internal chakra producing organs. So if the internal coils are attacked, it also damages these internal organs. Because a ninja can not train their internal body, such damage can be a critical hit for even a highly skilled ninja. The tenketsu serve as the connectors and exit points for the chakra pathways. So when they are stopped by the Hyuuga clan member, the ninja greatly loses his or her ability to utilize their chakra for jutsu.

**Obito** - In the past Uchiha Obito and Kakashi were teammates under the Fourth Hokage. During a mission in the war against Hidden Rock, Obito was killed. His name was later added to the marker honoring Leaf's fallen heroes. It is he that gives Kakashi the quote "Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash... But... Those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash!"


	4. Sasuke's back in Konoha well, sort o

**Dream On.**

By Chibi Neko Yuy.

A Naruto Fanfiction.

_Author's Notes:_ Appears in a puff of smoke and raises hand in Kakashi greeting style Yo! Gomen for this chapter taking so long. Reality kicked in and I got swamped with exams and assignments. I'm in the last year of my diploma and I want to pass everything so I can get started on a new course next year. Plus I want to do more volunteer work at the zoo. I had to stop that cause I had no time. Anyway, I now have a wonderful beta reader! Big cheer for **The Least Favourite Thing** who has been so kind as to beta-read my story for me. The first three chapters have now been beta'd and re-posted. Much joy there. Now, in this chapter we have the event all fans wait for. The return of Sasuke! As an added bonus, we get the first hints of the SasuNaru pairing that will occur later in the story. Having been keeping up with the manga, I've been some what disappointed with what happened in chapter 309, so my story is basically an AU after the events in chapter 233. Anyway, on with the chapter….

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the series Naruto (both manga and anime), and I do not endeavor to make it seem like I do. The only thing I own the plot of this story. Don't bother suing me, you won't get much and it will cost you heaps in lawyer bills.

Chapter Four: Sasuke is back in Konoha!...well, sort of.

It took the better part of a week to move Kakashi and Iruka into Naruto's house. This was due to all the paper work that had to be done. They needed to clear things with the ANBU, change mailing addresses, change official records, and change all other contact details. Who knew that changing houses would involve so much paperwork?

Once things were settled down again, Naruto began his ANBU missions. If he'd thought that regular shinobi missions were hard, then ANBU were worse than he could have ever imagined. He was killing on pretty much a daily basis, and this had him coming home and throwing up, curling up on his bathroom floor, shivering. He'd never liked killing all that much, but it was his duty and he knew he'd have to get used to it.

"Oh Naruto, you weren't made for something like this." Iruka sighed as he found the blonde being sick once more. When he came across Naruto each night, he was glad that he and Kakashi had moved in. He dreaded to think what it would have been like if Naruto was living alone. Filling a glass with water at the sink, he took it over to Naruto who'd just flushed the toilet and sat back.

"Thanks." The blonde ANBU said hoarsely.

"I really wish you didn't have to kill so much, Naruto, but there is nothing I can do about it. That is the way of shinobi and something we've both known all our lives." Iruka sat down beside the blonde.

"I accepted this position as an ANBU, Iruka-aniki, I will simply have to build up a stronger stomach for killing. How else will I be Hokage, huh?" Naruto smiled tiredly.

"You okay, ototo?" Kakashi asked, walking into the large bathroom.

"Just wishing I had a better stomach for killing. You think having been the vessel for Kyubi would have helped with something like that." Naruto huffed.

"Like both Kakashi and I have said countless times, you are the vessel, NOT Kyubi itself." Iruka pounded the top of Naruto's head with his fist, just like when Naruto was his student.

"Hai, hai. I think being back in this village has me reverting to my former unconfident self." Naruto stood gingerly and moved to brush his teeth.

"You know, tooth paste makers must make a fortune in selling their products to shinobi." Kakashi remarked absently, making Iruka snort in laughter.

"You are completely ridiculous sometimes, sensei." Naruto drawled after rinsing out his mouth.

"Saa…back to what you said, you were unconfident before?" Kakashi focused in on Naruto's former remark.

"Thirteen years of hatred would cause anyone to lose their confidence. My hyperactivity was a mask to hide behind so I wouldn't be hurt too much. The years spent training with Jiraiya helped me get rid of the mask and really build up my confidence." Naruto explained as they left the bathroom and headed for the living room.

"Many people are going to be very surprised by this changed you, Naruto. When will you go see the rest of the 'Rookie Nine'?" Iruka asked.

"I will not search them out. When they see me, it will be purely by chance. I want to shock this village, being the sadistic kitsune that I am." Naruto snickered.

"And that's why you get along so well with Tsubasa." Kakashi added.

"Ibiki likes you too. He was very impressed with your performance in the chuunin exams all those years ago." Iruka put in.

"I forgot that you're friends with Morino-san. You worked in his division for a while, didn't you?" Naruto tilted his head in curiosity.

"Hai, in the character profiling section. That's why they chose me to teach at the academy while you attended. They wanted someone to keep an eye on the so-called 'Demon Boy'." Iruka nodded, absently sorting through marking he had to do.

"To go off on a completely different tangent, I've been considering re-joining the ANBU." Kakashi revealed.

"What brought this on?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You, actually. Seeing you as an ANBU reminded me of why I became one. I don't like the fact that I'm a lot weaker than I used to be." Kakashi explained.

"I honestly wouldn't mind going back into my old job." Iruka admitted.

"Cool! I think it would be great if you both went back to your old jobs. You should be true to yourselves." Naruto grinned from where he was flopped on the couch.

"When you go in tomorrow, ask Tsubasa-san if he would like agent Silver Fang back? If he does, I will need to start training rigorously again." Kakashi grinned.

"As for me, I'll need to talk to Ibiki. Hopefully, he'll let me back in." Iruka added.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto agreed to the requests.

The next morning, when Naruto arrived at HQ, he had with him a letter that Kakashi had written.

"Is Tsubasa-sama in?" he asked the ANBU that was at the front desk.

"He's in the training yards, Fox-san." The woman said, calling Naruto by his code name 'Golden Fox'. "He's supervising the training of a new recruit. Someone you might know, actually."

"Hm. Before I go look, do I have any missions?" Naruto pondered.

"One, it's in Wave country. You have some time before it starts though, and you are to take the rookie with you, it seems, so it would be best to go meet them." She nodded, handing over the mission brief.

"Arigato." Naruto smiled beneath the half-mask that Kakashi had gotten him using.

Spinning on his heels as he put his fox mask in place, he headed outside to the training fields.

Meanwhile, out in the training yards, Tsubasa was working with the latest recruit. Standing before him was none other than Yamanaka Ino. The teen had been shocked when she had been approached with an offer to join the ANBU. She'd had no idea that she was skilled enough to even be considered for them.

"Take a break, Ino. Your partner should be arriving soon. As a rookie, you'll be paired with an experienced officer for missions. I think you'll get along well with the agent we've chosen for you." Tsubasa stated, indicating to the fox-masked ANBU approaching them.

"Yamanaka Ino, eh? Well, she did say I would recognize you." The fox chuckled as he stopped beside Tsubasa, handing him the letter from Kakashi.

"Do we know each other?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"We do, though I will admit we don't know each other that well." Fox stated, taking off his mask to reveal….

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! How long have you been back?" Ino exclaimed in shock.

"It's been about four months now. Spent the first one going through the hell known as ANBU training. Since then it's been missions and paper work. Both of which are as bad as the other." Naruto chuckled.

Suddenly, Kakashi ran over. He was in uniform, but his mask was off.

"What is the problem, Silver Fang?" Tsubasa asked. "Oh, and welcome back to the corps. Feel free to take as much time as you need to get back into top condition."

"Uchiha Itachi has been sighted approaching the village. He's alone, but he wears the Akatsuki cloak. Tsunade-sama wants Golden Fox and myself to confront him." Kakashi explained, taking the opportunity to make sure everything was in place before putting his mask on.

"Itachi, huh? What does that bastard want?" Naruto growled, pulling up the face-mask Kakashi had given him, before putting his ANBU mask in place.

"Golden Fox, take Ino-san with you. This will be good training for her. I trust you to keep her safe." Tsubasa ordered.

"Hai, Tsubasa-sama." Naruto was in 'mission mode' now. He turned to Ino, "You'd best prepare yourself; even before the Uchiha slaughter, Itachi was one of the most powerful ANBU in Konoha, despite his age."

"Hai, Fox-san." Ino nodded. Knowing things were serious, she pulled on the temporary mask she'd been given. It wasn't fashioned after any animal, but had a swirl design on it. It was a rookie mask.

The three ANBU raced off for the village gates.

Upon their arrival, they saw Itachi standing there, surrounded by nervous Jounin.

"Retreat, we'll handle this." Kakashi ordered. His wolf-mask was legendary, even though he'd not been on active ANBU duty for years, so the Jounin obeyed his orders immediately.

"What brings you to Konoha, Uchiha-san? Your search for the Kyubi is futile." Naruto said. Ino was shocked by the mention of the youkai, but held back her reaction.

"My my, quite the welcoming committee. I'm surprised to see how far you've advanced, Naruto-kun. No mask can hide your identity from me." Itachi smirked.

"You know as well as I do that you're not welcome in this village, Itachi. You betrayed Konoha." Kakashi let the disappointment in his former student show in his voice.

"You know only what you were led to believe about that night, Hatake-sempai. I come today to return my foolish otouto to where he belongs." Itachi shrugged his cloak off his shoulders to reveal the unconscious figure cradled in his arms.

Naruto drew a deep breath. Even unconscious, the 15 year old Uchiha Sasuke was undeniably beautiful. The past three years had been kind to him. Naruto, who'd been attracted to the younger Uchiha during their gennin days, felt that desire re-awaken deep inside his heart.

"Where did you find him?" Ino questioned. Her voice was steady and purely professional. Naruto was pleased that she'd put her fan-girl years behind her.

"He lay in the ruins of Otogakure no sato, unconscious. From what I could tell he over powered Orochimaru, killing the snake sanin and destroying the village in the process." Itachi replied, knowing that he had to be polite if he wanted help for Sasuke.

"Very well, we will help you." Naruto said, before turning to Ino. "Take Sasuke to the ANBU hospital. He's most likely unconscious due to the curse seal, so we do not know what will happen when he awakens. It's best if he's somewhere he can be controlled. Once you've left him there, inform Godaime-sama of his location and meet us back at the hospital. We will deal with Itachi-san."

"Hai, sempai." Ino nodded. Taking Sasuke into her arms, she raced back to the ANBU compound.

"Itachi-san, you are under arrest for the murder of the Uchiha clan. You will be taken into ANBU custody and we will decide what happens to you once we discover the full story of that night eight years ago." Kakashi stated, placing chakra-sealing manacles on Itachi's wrists.

"I come willingly. It's time I told my story." Itachi nodded. "I have one request though; I wish to see that my otouto is being cared for."

"Follow us then. We will give you your request." Naruto nodded.

As they lead Itachi through the village, people stared in shock and fear. The eldest Uchiha was very recognizable, and even though he was caught and bound, people were still scared of him. To the children of Konohagakure no sato, Uchiha Itachi was like the boogey man. A man that was talked about in ghost stories. To the adults, he was the child prodigy gone bad. They remembered his power and feared him for it.

"Tell me, Naruto-kun, how is Kyubi these days?" Itachi asked.

"We merged. It would be impossible to separate us now." Naruto replied.

"Ah, the Akatsuki expected something like that." Itachi looked up at the sky. "Out of all the Jinchuuriki, you have always been the one most synchronized with your bijuu. It would seem the Yondaime really knew what he was doing when he sealed Kyubi into you."

"My father was full of surprises like that." Naruto smirked beneath his masks.

"Your father?" Itachi wasn't expecting that one. Before he could say anything else, however, he found they had arrived at the ANBU hospital and that Tsunade was waiting for them.

"Uchiha Itachi, this is an unexpected visit." The Godaime commented.

"Is my otouto alright?" Itachi asked. He may be a killer, but there was a reason he left Sasuke alive all those years ago. Though he'd never admit it out loud, he did care for the younger Uchiha.

"You're such a softy at heart, Itachi. Sasuke is healing just fine. The only problem is that he seems to be in a coma. When he wakes up will be all up to him." Tsunade smirked at Itachi's fussing. "You, on the other hand, have a trial ahead of you and will soon be handed over to Ibiki. I hope you're ready to face the consequences of your actions."

"I'm ready, Hokage-sama." Itachi let Tsunade lead him away.

"Sasuke's in a coma, huh? Let's go see him." Kakashi said, sliding his mask off.

"Aa, I need to see he's really back." Naruto also removed his mask, noticing that he was shaking.

"Are you alright, Naruto-sempai?" Ino pulled her mask off.

"I didn't think Sasuke affected me this much any more." Naruto watched his hands shake.

"Come on, I think all three of us need to go see him." Ino took charge and dragged the two males up to Sasuke's room

"Sasuke's not had a fair lot in life." Kakashi gazed sadly down at his former student.

"When he wakes up, we'll make things better for him." Ino said determinedly.

"You seem to have gotten over your fan-girl stage." Naruto looked up at Ino from where he sat at Sasuke's bedside.

"I suppose so. I never really was that obsessed with him. I just liked fighting with forehead-girl. With him gone, she spent all her time training with Hokage-sama and I barely see her anymore, so I've had the chance to pursue other guys." Ino shrugged.

"Something tells me that working with you is going to be interesting, Ino." Naruto smiled, before looking back down at Sasuke.

_More Author's Notes:_ Yay, I brought Sasuke back! This completed chapter has changed from what I posted up on livejournal earlier, mainly because I realized that Neji would be playing a part later on, so he couldn't appear yet. Once again, I'd like to thank all my readers. I'll reply to you each individually. Also, don't worry, I've decided not to bring back Haku, but I may make a few references to him and Zabuza as the story continues. We'll have to see what happens.

_Translations:_

**Jinchuuriki** - meaning the "power of human sacrifice", are those individuals possessing tailed demons within their bodies. The demons themselves are known by the number of tails their body possesses, and each has different characteristics. "Kyuubi" is the Nine-Tailed Fox, and Shukaku ("Ichibi") is the One-Tailed Tanuki. The only known named jinchuuriki are Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara of the Sand.

**Otogakure no sato** – the full name for the 'hidden village of sound'. Situated in Rice Field Country, 'Ta no Kuni'.

**Konohagakure no sato** – the full name for the 'hidden village of the leaves'. Situated in Fire Country, 'Hi no Kuni'.

**Bijuu** - The bijuu are creatures of great power and destruction, and all the ninja nations coveted that power and sought to make it their own as weapons. To that end the various bijuu were captured and the ninja nations attempted to use that power. This unimaginable power proves difficult to manage however, requiring literal sacrifices to be accomplished. Several jutsu variations have been used to seal a bijuu within a human. Yondaime Hokage used his Shiki Fuujin technique to capture the rampaging Kyuubi and seal it within Naruto. The jutsu had a high price, resulting in the death of the jutsu's user, Yondaime Hokage. The Ichibi, Shukaku, was sealed into the unborn body of Gaara, with the sacrifice taking the form of his mother, who died as a result of his birth.


	5. The truth comes out

**Dream On.**

By Chibi Neko Yuy.

A Naruto Fanfiction.

_Author's Notes:_ My god, this chapter has been a killer to squeeze out of my brain. The main problem was trying to come up with an original reason for Itachi's actions. Hopefully I've achieved that. If some one else has done this before, then I apologize, I do not mean to copy. A slightly shorter chapter this time, but I should make up for it in the next. Any way, I hope you all enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the series Naruto (both manga and anime), and I do not endeavor to make it seem like I do. The only thing I own the plot of this story. Don't bother suing me, you won't get much and it will cost you heaps in lawyer bills.

Chapter Five: The truth comes out.

"Naruto, do you have any missions today?" Kakashi asked from where he was perched on the window sill of Sasuke's hospital room. He had his nose in his usual Icha Icha Paradise book – though more for comfort than anything else – while Naruto perched on the bed and Ino was draped over one of the hard, plastic hospital chairs. The three ANBU had been there for about half an hour.

"Actually, yeah. I've got one in Wave Country and Ino is to come with me. We'd best go get ready for it." Naruto sighed, finally standing up. He stretched slightly, popping a few kinks out of his back.

"Wave Country? You think I could get in on this mission too? It's due time we returned there." Kakashi slowly closed his book, a far away look coming into his eyes.

"I take it you two have a connection with the place?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke does too. Team Seven had a mission there back during our early gennin days. Not something that any of us will ever forget, though sometimes I think Sakura has forgotten." Naruto admitted.

"I doubt it, Naruto. She's just very focused on her medic-nin studies at the moment. After you and Sasuke both left – though for different reasons – she came to the realization that she was the weakest of Team 7 and has been striving to fix that." Kakashi explained.

"Team 7 is little more then a dream now, aniki. Not a fact that I particularly like, but reality none the less." Naruto smiled grimly, before putting his mask on, "It's time to go get briefed for this mission. Ino, let us do the talking. I want you to simply observe how things are done in the ANBU. It may be irritating, but it's how we were all taught."

"Hai, sempai. Before we go anywhere, I want to know one thing though. What did Itachi and you mean when you were talking about Kyubi?" Ino demanded.

"That's the kunoichi I remember." Naruto snickered.

"You should tell her, Naruto. As your student, she'll need to know." Kakashi advised, putting on his own mask.

"That's true." Naruto sighed, before turning back to Ino, "Tell me, what do you know of Kyuubi's attack?"

"Not much, really. The older generations never want to talk of it, which is understandable. All I know is that the Yondaime defeated the kitsune, though no one will tell me how." Ino said

"Hm, that seems to be the same that any one from our generation or younger knows. Unfortunately, it is not the truth. You see, Kazama Arashi a.k.a. the Yondaime Hokage, is my father, and I was born right in the middle of the attack that night. Otousan did not defeat Kyubi, rather sealed him away in a new born child whose chakra coils were not set. That child was me. For fifteen years, the residents of Konoha have feared and hated me because I'm the vessel of Kyubi. I grew up alone, with no one to love me or look after me. Of the nine jinchuriki, I am the most powerful. You've already met another of them. Subbaku no Gaara is the vessel of the Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku." Naruto revealed his voice full of old pain as he spoke.

"It is amazing that you did not turn vengeful like Sasuke did. You, at least, would have had a valid reason. The fact that you survived your childhood to become such a friendly person just shows your strength of character. Seems you're still full of surprises, Naruto." Ino grinned, playfully mussing Naruto's hair.

"I try to achieve something shocking every day." Naruto stated, making Kakashi snort.

"Come on, we need to head to the mission department." The older ANBU reminded.

Making sure that their uniforms were all in place, the three ANBU headed off for the missions office at HQ.

Meanwhile, Itachi sat before Morino Ibiki, the new re-instated Umino Iruka, and Tsunade-sama.

"Are you ready to provide an explanation for your actions that night?" Ibiki questioned, Iruka preparing to take everything down for official records.

"Hai. I believe it is time things were brought out to the open." Itachi removed his Akatsuki cloak and sat down. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"Wherever it all began." Ibiki said shortly.

"Well it all began with Orochimaru, but you already know enough about him so I'll skip over that. As you know, he gave Sasuke the curse seal so as to get a vessel with Sharingan eyes in his effort to learn all the jutsus in the world. What you don't know is that my ototo is not the first Uchiha that the hebi-sanin has gone after." As Itachi spoke, he flicked his ponytail over his shoulder and tilted his head. There, on his neck, was a very familiar mark.

"The curse seal. He infected you too." Tsunade's eyes were wide.

"Hai. The night that Uchiha Shisui died, he fooled me and led me right to Orochimaru, who bit me and left again. As soon as I had the strength, I killed Shisui for working with a missing-nin." Itachi nodded.

"Why did you not see a medic-nin about the seal?" Ibiki questioned.

"I was stubborn. I may not have liked my clan, but Uchiha pride had been ingrained into me so I believed I could take care of it myself. For a few days it seemed like I succeeded. Then, that fateful night, I was returning from an ANBU mission, I felt the seal flare and I lost control of it. My own consciousness was forced back as Orochimaru's will took over. I was a helpless spectator as my entire clan, my _family_, was slaughtered by my own hands. As my ototo, who'd done nothing wrong, was made to watch the deaths over and over again. The moment I regained control, I panicked and fled. What else did I have left to do?" Itachi bowed his head in sorrow.

Iruka wrote down everything that was being said, glad that he was able to do so automatically. Shock had swept over him, much like it had Tsunade and Ibiki. Whatever they had been expecting, this hadn't been it. He made a mental note to bring a copy of his findings home so Kakashi and Naruto could read it.

"Okay, so you've explained the slaughter, but what about your involvement with the Akatsuki?" Tsunade spoke up.

"After I fled Konoha, I wandered the continents, looking for a way to remove the damn seal. I was contacted by the Akatsuki. They gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse. Work for them and they would remove the seal. At the time, I didn't realize just what it was that they did, nor how long I would be bound to them. A week ago, I finally convinced the leader to remove the seal. All that remains now is the marking." Itachi revealed, before proceeding to detail everything he knew about the organization.

"I hope you're getting this down, Iruka, cause this info is going to save lives." Tsunade leant over to the former teacher. Her breasts very nearly fell out of her top from this movement. Noticing, she adjusted her clothes and thanked kami that Jiraiya was off on another of his 'research' trips.

Naruto, Ino and Kakashi walked out of the mission office. They'd been given the details of their job in Wave country.

"Poor Tazuna. He never seems to have any luck when it comes to people wanting to kill him." Naruto shook his head. They were to protect Tazuna and his family from assassins hired by the people who had taken over Gato's company. Also, they needed to pick up the money owed to Konoha.

"It will be interesting to go back there. I wonder how the village has recovered from its poverty?" Kakashi pondered.

"I just look forward to getting stories out of them about what Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were like as gennin." Ino grinned evilly.

"You are a sadistic woman, Ino. We will get along well." Naruto laughed as they grabbed their pre-packed bags and headed off.

_More Authors Notes:_ In the next chapter we see the return to Wave country. Who knows what's changed there. Ino and Naruto will do some bonding, and Kakashi will be encouraged to tell embarrassing stories of Team 7's gennin days.

_Translations:_

**Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku** ­- Shukaku was said to be the corrupted spirit of a Sand priest who was imprisoned within a tea kettle. Current information suggests Shukaku is a "bijuu", one of the tailed demons of the ancient world. He has been in the possession of Hidden Sand since ages past. When Karura became pregnant and had Shukaku imbued into her son, she cursed the village for what they had done. When Gaara was later born she lost her life in the process. Gaara grew up confused and angry at his place in the village, as all the villagers feared him and his power to control the sands. When Gaara grew older he gained the ability to enter into a forced sleep, which would allow Shukaku to come out. Shukaku would gather sand from the surrounding area to make his large tanuki body. Shukaku seems to be fairly loud and flamboyant in his speech, probably as a result of not being released very often.


	6. The return to Wave Country

**Dream On.**

By Chibi Neko Yuy.

A Naruto Fanfiction.

_Authors' Notes:_ Minna-san, I'm SO sorry about the long wait for this chapter. It's been so busy since the last one. First I had to finish TAFE for the year, then came Christmas and my birthday (Christmas eve so it was a double-whammy) and of course New Years Eve (I went to the fireworks here in Sydney, yay!). Then I renovated my room, which meant no computer for poor Neko. But rejoice, the chapter is done and here for you to enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the series Naruto (both manga and anime), and I do not endeavor to make it seem like I do. The only thing I own the plot of this story. Don't bother suing me, you won't get much and it will cost you heaps in lawyer bills. Neither do I own the character Saki-chan who is mentioned in this chapter. She is the creation of the wonderful Askerian / Asuka Kureru. I am only borrowing her briefly. I promise to put her back where she belongs, completely un-harmed.

Chapter Six: The return to Wave Country.

Naruto, Kakashi and Ino were taking the same route that Team 7 took four years ago. Sick of the silence – he'd never like being quiet, even if he understood that it was necessary sometimes – Naruto turned to Ino to strike up a conversation.

"So do any of the old group know you're in ANBU training?" the kitsune asked.

"Shikamaru knows, but that's only cause he's too damn smart, despite being a lazy-bum." Ino said with a grin.

"Sounds like him." Naruto snorted in amusement.

"Why haven't you visited us, Naruto? Everyone has missed you. You some how wormed your way into all our lives. Life's been quiet without you, no matter how much Kiba tries to make up the noise." Ino asked, laughing slightly at her own thoughts.

"I'm a kitsune, Ino. We live for playing tricks. This happens to be my biggest prank of all time." Naruto smirked.

"That's so like you. I still remember your graffiti on Mt Hokage. Iruka-sensei was so angry with you." Ino burst into laughter.

"That was you?" Kakashi had been away on a mission at the time, but had seen the damage upon his return.

"Yup. Iruka-aniki made me clean it all off by myself too." Naruto said proudly.

"Only you would be proud of that, Naruto." Kakashi shook his head.

They stopped and made camp a few hours after sunset, when the moonlight was no longer enough for them to go by. Kakashi hunted while Ino collected firewood and Naruto set up camp.

"So, got any interesting stories for me, Naruto-sempai?" Ino asked after they finished their meal of fish.

"Hm, there's always the bell-test incident. You ever hear about that one?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Sakura came and complained to me the next day, so I got the whole story off her." Ino nodded.

"How about the time Sasuke used my Orioke no justu?" Naruto suggested with a snicker.

"Ooh, we've got photos to go with that one too." Kakashi said, remembering the incident and the photo he hid in his wallet.

"Sasuke transformed into a girl?" Ino shrieked with laughter, remembering Naruto's perverted henge.

"Yup. It happened when we got back from Wave country." Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke activated his Sharingan while fighting Haku in his prison of ice mirrors. He was like a kid with a new toy." Kakashi smiled behind his masks at the memory.

"Yeah, the teme was activating it at every opportunity, wanting to see how much he could copy. He was actually cheerful for once, though he'd never admit it and you had to know how to read him to see it." Naruto added.

"This is sounding good." Ino was really interested now.

"We were waiting for Kakashi like usual when Sakura asked why I hadn't used Orioke no jutsu against him during the bell-test." Naruto explained.

"I'd not heard of Naruto's jutsu, so when I arrived to hear Sakura mention it, I got curious about it." Kakashi admitted.

"I couldn't let the opportunity pass by. Of course, none of us realized that Sasuke had his sharingan activated, hoping to pick up something off Kakashi. So, when I transformed, not only did I send Kakashi flying with a nosebleed, I also got copied by Sasuke. For some strange reason that we still can't figure out, he activated the jutsu and suddenly BAMPH there was a naked, female Sasuke looking confused, horrified and embarrassed all in one go." Naruto grinned.

"Most emotion I'd ever seen on his face before." Kakashi remarked.

"Are you shitting me?" Ino had to stop, she was laughing too much.

"It's true, I swear! Sakura fainted, which is expected. Sasuke was full-out panicking and was unable to drop the transformation." Naruto continued.

"Being nude didn't help his situation, either, cause it was just making him panic more. Thus, we had to get him – or rather her - some clothes." Kakashi picked up the story, "Of course, this meant some fun could be had, and I happened to know a tailor that owed me a favour."

"Thus the creation of Saki-chan! We had our own little gothic lolita." Naruto pulled out a picture and handed it to Ino. Her eyes went wide as she saw a very female Sasuke dressed in leather, lace, and dark colours. The familiar dark scowl was present on 'her' face like always.

"Damn, it's so unfair that he's so gorgeous even as a girl!" she huffed.

"It's those Uchiha genetics." Kakashi shrugged, thinking back to his team mate Obito.

"Yeah, look at how much Itachi resembles a girl." Naruto agreed. It was easy for him to fall back to his old personality around Kakashi and Ino. They were both reminders of the time before 'the betrayal', as he had named his battle with Sasuke, "Come on, all our talking has taken up the last dregs of daylight. Let's set up camp."

Camp was quickly and efficiently set up, dinner was caught and cooked, and weapons were cleaned and maintained. ANBU were trained to work quickly and silently.

"So what is our plan for this mission?" Ino looked at her two superiors. It was so weird to think of Naruto as higher-ranking then her. Hopefully she wouldn't have to do so for too long. Knowing the kitsune, he'd take advantage of her position some how, most likely in a prank or embarrassing job.

"Our main goal is to stop the assassins. If we can find a means to permanently shut down operations of Gatou's organization, taicho wants us to take them. They have caused too much trouble over the years." Naruto explained.

"The residents of Wave country are good, peaceful people and do not deserve all that has happened to them. This coming after they'd just recovered from Gatou is beyond unfair." Kakashi added.

"Then we'll do our best to help them." Ino stated, before settling down to sleep till her turn at watch.

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, they headed off again. Having made a lot of progress the day before, they entered Wave Country around lunch time. In fact, the place they chose to stop for their mid-day meal was where Team 7 had fought Momochi Zabuza the first time.

"You can still see the damage from your attack, Kakashi-niisan." Naruto remarked, looking around after finishing off his food.

"Most of it is from Zabuza's giant sword." Kakashi insisted.

"No, I think it's mainly your fault. That Suiton attack you copied off him did quite the bit of damage." Naruto glared playfully at his sulking 'brother'.

"You two are such children. It's a wonder poor Iruka-sensei puts up with you." Ino huffed.

"He loves us, though in different ways thankfully." Naruto gave the trademark bright grin Ino remembered from their childhood.

"Come on, time to head off again. If we keep a steady pace we'll make the bridge by sunset." Kakashi stood, cleaning up his remains.

"Hai hai, off we go again." Ino sighed, cleaning up after herself and Naruto, who made sure to erase all evidence of their presence.

Keeping the same pace as before, they reached the beginning of the bridge just as the sun began to set.

"Wow, impressive." Ino whistled.

"I wonder what they named it…." Kakashi trailed off, eyes going wide behind his mask as he saw the name of the bridge.

"THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE?!?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, sounding much like his younger self.

"How the hell do you have a bridge named after you?" Ino demanded in disbelief.

"You're asking me? This bridge was still un-named when we left." Naruto said.

"Tazuna would be the best person to ask. We'll track him down when we get to the village." Kakashi said, shaking off his shock in order to focus back on the mission.

"Not much further. I'm looking forward to meeting the family you stayed with. Sakura told me a bit about them. Tsunami sounds really nice." Ino said as they sped across the bridge.

Within ten minutes they were in the village.

"Kami-sama, this place has changed. Definitely for the better." Naruto said as they raced across rooftops to the address they'd been given. It seemed that Tazuna and his family had moved.

Arriving at a decent sized two-story house, Kakashi was the one to knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" Tsunami was the one to answer and seemed nervous at their appearances.

"Hai. Tazuna-san sent a request to Konoha for protection. Godaime-sama sent us. We're also to pick up the rest of the payment from Team 7's mission here several years ago." Naruto said formally. He was always serious about his ANBU missions. They were too highly-ranked for him to be lax.

"Hai, hai, I remember. You're very prompt. Please come inside." Tsunami lead them in. "Otou-san, the ninjas from Konoha are here!"

"This is good news. Who did they send us?" Tazuna asked happily as they entered the dining room.

"Perhaps you'll recognize two of us, Tazuna-san, though I have to say I've changed a lot since you last saw me." Naruto chuckled as they removed their masks.

"Naruto-niichan!" an older – but still recognizable – Inari raced over from the table and glomped Naruto.

"Hey there Inari." Naruto laughed, embracing the boy he'd befriended the last time he was here.

"You're so much taller!! How old are you now?" Inari started bombarding Naruto with questions, making everyone laugh.

"Let them sit down first, Inari, before you start with your interrogation." Tsunami scolded lightly.

"Welcome back Kakashi, Naruto. But who is your team mate and what happened to the broody boy and the pink girl?" Tazuna asked as they all sat down in the living room.

"This is Yamanaka Ino, she's my apprentice in the ANBU corps. Sakura is back in Konoha studying to be a medic-nin and Sasuke lies comatose in the Konoha hospital after a stint as a missing-nin. Life has been very messed up these past few years." Naruto smiled sadly.

"Life got turned up side down not long after our mission here." Kakashi said, before explaining what happened to their old friends. Naruto and Ino put in their own experiences too.

They spent the rest of that day chatting with the family and settling into the rooms they were given. That night, their mission would begin.

_More Authors Notes:_ Everyone, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for how long this chapter has taken. I've been hit with a major case of writers block while writing it, then my life got very busy. I've gotten into the anime Hellsing and all my inspiration turned to that series. Also, I've now been drawn into the cosplay community. It will be interesting to see how that turns out. Hopefully I'll get a good insight into Iruka-sensei when I cosplay as him later in the year. Anyway, I hope the next chapter won't take another six months for me to write. Again, I cannot apologise enough for the long wait.


End file.
